


Unwanted Attraction

by EricaX



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, mostly light fluff and humor, one-sided attraction/interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaX/pseuds/EricaX
Summary: While visiting the bank to make a savings account, Fenton finds himself having to deal with one of his least favorite people: Mark Beaks.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, one-sided Mark Beaks/ Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera
Comments: 21
Kudos: 48





	Unwanted Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So, this happened. I just had to get this out of my system. Don't know if there will be more to this. Maybe someday? I'm very intrigued by the concept of a one-sided romance between Mark Beaks and Fenton. So, we'll see. For now this is simply a one-shot. So, please don't wait for this to be updated for another chapter. There's a high chance it won't be. This was more experimental. Never worked with any of the Ducktales 2017 versions of our favorite characters. Let me know what you think! Be safe out there! -EricaX

Selfies at the Bank

Chapter 1

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The bank was currently humming with activity in the downtown district of Duckburg; the middle of the day rush slowly disapating as the hour in the day grew later.

The woman behind the teller counter sighed heavily at the duck before her.

"Mr. Crackshell-Cabrera, as I explained before, yes, you have to have money in your savings account at all times."

The brown feathered duck before her smiled sheepishly as he scratched at the back of head and avoided eye contact with her at all costs. "R-right. I-I know that's what I had asked about the last time I was here, heh." He said even more quietly, "And the time before that..." He then smiled and said louder, "However, this time I can happily tell you that I DO have money to put into the savings account! So, now I can open it!"

The woman looked mildly surprised. "Oh, well, then, now I can actually do something to help you."

Fenton beamed with delight, bouncing on his webbed feet just a little. "Salvation!" he cheered quietly to himself as the teller typed away at her desk to start the process. Never one to stay quiet for long, he began talking. "I can proudly say that I am no longer just a simple unpaid intern working under the lead scientist for the world's richest duck-But now, thanks to Dr. Gearloose's approval, I am actually a real DOCTOR OF SCIENCE!" There was a pause of silence before he softly added. "That's still not technically how doctorate certifications are given-but Dr. Gearloose's approval is all I need for the time being!"

The teller nodded, yet it was clear she wasn't actually paying attention. "Right, right. May I see your I.D., please?"

Fenton hummed happily and began rummaging through his wallet to find it. Just as he handed the teller his I.D. card, a familiar voice spoke behind him.

"Woooow! What's this I hear about you becoming a REAL doctor, huh!?"

Mark Beaks.

The constant thorn in Fenton's side ever since they had met.

Fenton closed his eyes, his shoulders tensing, as he groaned inwardly. He knew that voice all too well. Seeing that the teller was still busy typing away at her computer, Fenton knew he didn't have much of a chance to avoid the parrot behind him for very long.

"Just don't acknowledge him" he muttered to himself.

"Umm...hey!" called the voice again.

Still refusing to turn around, Fenton plucked a brochure that was sitting next to the teller's stall and began rifling through it for something to do.

He heard the soft taps of talons on marble flooring. Then came the tap to Fenton's shoulder which caused the scientist to jump ever so slightly. "Heeeeyy, amigo! You're not like, ignoring me, are you!?"

Finally having enough, Fenton turned on his heel and confronted the billionaire. "We're not amigos, Beaks."

Mark, dressed in his usual blue hoodie and dress pants, had his eyes glued to his phone, as always. He didn't seem at all phased by Fenton's comment. "Hold on, one second-!" He quickly turned and lifted his phone upwards.

There was a soft click and Fenton knew exactly what that meant.

"Bank selfiiiieeee!" cried Mark excitedly. Fenton was just glaring into the camera. He lowered his phone and turned back to Fenton, his fingers never stopping from their constant typing. "Ugh! I'm so glad you're here-"

Fenton, who glanced back at the teller and gave her the information she needed to continue, turned back with a frown. He interrupted Mark, not caring if he was still talking. "What ARE you doing here, Beaks?"

Mark leaned in close and wrapped an arm around Fenton's shoulder, which instantly caused the scientist to start wriggling his way out from Mark's grasp. "Well, I'll tell you, my friend! Can you actually believe that this bank is INSISTING I come down here in PERSON to do my banking!?" He paused and saw Fenton's deadpan expression. He continued, "I mean, come on! It's ME! Mark Beaks, baby! They should know who I am and the very fact that they are making me come down here for-"

Fenton sighed, not wanting to hear the rest. "You saw me walking in and so you came in to talk to me. Stop trying to lie to me." He turned back to the teller, though continued speaking to Mark. "Especially after you bragged like no other about your very own online currency. What is it? The Beaks Coin? Pfft."

Mark finally stopped typing on his phone and was now blinking owlishly at Fenton. After a moment he cooed, "Aww, you DO listen to me when I talk to you!" The fact that Fenton had just tried to insult him didn't seem to register at all.

Fenton groaned and rolled his eyes.

"So, listen..." began Mark.

Fenton did quite the opposite, actually, thanks to the great timing of the teller who was now asking him a few questions in regards to his new savings account.

Mark blinked and watched as the exchange took place. He glanced around uncertainly and took note of the other people in the bank. It was as though he didn't know what to do with himself in such a public setting. He tapped a finger on the back of his phone before glancing back down at it. He then looked to Fenton, who's back was still facing him. Turning, Mark turned and raised his arm up in the air to take another selfie; making sure Fenton was in the background. He also made sure he was pouting in the photo.

Straightening himself and lowering the phone, he muttered, "Hashtag...when your boo ignores you..." With a final tap, he sent it out to the world, beaming proudly.

"Thank you, ma'am" Fenton was saying. "Yes, that is the amount I wish to put in there for now."

Marks sighed dramatically. "Are you done yet?"

"Done? With what? Your selfish, childish, and arrogant antics? YES! Now leave me alone!" snapped Fenton. He set the brochure back with the rest of them and now that his transaction with the teller was done, he planned to run for his life in hopes to get away from Mark. He pushed past Mark, who was staring at him with curiosity.

A moment later, Mark was snapping out of his thoughts and trying his best to keep up with Fenton's long quick strides out of the bank. Just as Fenton pushed open the glass doors to the bank, Mark began saying, " Wait, wait, wait. Let me make sure I'm understanding this!" He gave a squeak when he nearly ran into a pedestrian walking down the sidewalk.

Fenton kept on walking, determined not to let Mark get to him. He walked across the street without looking back to see if Mark was even following him. He had a feeling he was.

Mark let out another shout of alarm when a car flew down the road and nearly hit him when he tried to go after Fenton. "Ahhhh!" He glared at the car as it got smaller in the distance. "Hey! I'm WALKING here!" He turned and saw that Fenton was no longer in sight. "H-Hey! Wait, come back!"

Fenton had turned right down another into an alleyway in a desperate hope that Mark would lose track of him. He knew thanks to his police officer M'ma that this was one of the safer alleyways in Duckburg. His heart kept beating in his chest and he willed his anxiety levels to settle. Just being near Mark Beaks set his nerves on edge. Blame it on the attempts to take the Gizmosuit from him. He could still feel the dread and fear and pain of being underneath Mega Beaks after being punched in the face. The crippling betrayal he felt towards Gandra Dee for tricking him into getting the Gizmosuit pass code.

If he never saw Mark Beaks again, it would be far too soon, in Fenton's opinion.

"HEY!"

Fenton shouted in alarm and fell over backwards as the face of Mark Beaks came into view. Falling onto the hard cement side walk, Fenton could only look up and gawk when he saw Mark standing before him. "H-How did you-!?" He glanced back to where he knew he'd left Mark behind in traffic.

Mark chuckled. "OH! Riiiight! I called and had my scooter delivered directly to me so that I could catch up with you" he replied nonchalantly as though it was the most natural response in the world. "It's amazing how fast my employees will come and bring me stuff! Ahh, I love being a billionaire!"

Fenton glanced down at Mark's talon feet and saw that he was in fact standing on his little two wheel hands-free scooter. He groaned and stood up before dusting himself off.

"What do you want, Beaks?" groaned Fenton.

Mark, once again typing on his phone, switched to typing with one hand and pointed the other at Fenton. "YOU!"

Fenton blinked, then glared. "I don't have the Gizmosuit with me. And for the record, Dr. Gearloose and I changed the settings on the pass code, so even if you stole it from me or used nanotechnology again, it wouldn't work for you."

Mark shook his head. "No, no, mi amigo! You're not listening to me!" He leaned down since his scooter made him seem taller. "I didn't say anything about the gizmosuit. I was talking about YOU!"

"Me?" squeaked Fenton, taking a step back.

Mark nodded. "Uh huh! That's right! You, mi amigo!" he laughed and tapped his palm to his forehead. "I mean, duh! I've been having such a brain spazz this WHOLE time! I shouldn't have been paying any attention to Gizmoduck-I should have been paying attention to YOU!" He turned to Fenton with wide excited eyes which only made Fenton more nervous. "You're the guy in the suit! There is no Gizmoduck without YOU, baby!"

Fenton nodded and looked away, tapping his fingers in front of him anxiously. "Right. I'm still not sure what you want from me."

"I want us to hang out!" cried Mark exuberantly. "I Want to get to know you! I mean, I know I was little obsessed with the gizmosuit- But every time I see you-I don't know-it's hard to explain...I just get more and more curious about you and I just-I think we would work well together!"

Eyes widening at all the implications he was hearing, Fenton began shaking his head and stepping backwards; his hands up in alarm. "No. No, no, no, no! You can forget it, Beaks! I want nothing to do with you! I don't want to see you! I don't want to talk to you! I don't even want to be in the same proximity as you! Do you have any idea the trouble you have caused me!?"

"Oh. Is this about the Mega Beaks, thing? Um, right. Yeah, it'd be best if we just forget about that. Even I'll admit, that was not one of my finer moments..." He glanced at his nails, appearing bored with the conversation.

"'Not one of your FINER moments!?'" exclaimed Fenton incredulously. "Do you even know how to apologize!?"

Mark scoffed. "Uh, YEAH!" He shrugged. "That's what I'm doing right now! I'm putting it all behind us and starting over! By spending time with you!"

"That's not how apologies work!" snapped Fenton impatiently. "Ugh, why am I even wasting my time!?" He tried walking around Mark, but the parrot only used his scooter to stop him in his tracks.

"Okay, okay. I'm sensing this isn't going well."

Fenton rolled his eyes.

"But hear me out-We've been wasting our time with the Gizmosuit! That's old news! That's so yesterday's memes! We need to look towards our future!" He leaned down once more and grabbed one of Fenton's hands, pulling it up close to his chest. Fenton immediately pulled his hand back defensively. Mark seemed saddened by this yet continued to hold his own hand to his chest.

"We have no future, Beaks! I work for McDuck Enterprises and I'm not about to start working for Waddle of all places!" argued Fenton.

Mark leaned back until he was standing straight on his scooter. He glanced down at his phone as though it would show him the answers he was looking for. When he clearly wasn't seeing what he wanted to see, he looked back down to Fenton. "Work for Waddle? What are you talking about?"

Exasperated beyond belief, Fenton replied with annoyance, his arms gesturing wildly, "What am I-!? Well-You're talking about 'our future'! How else am I supposed to take that!? That can only mean you want me to come work for your company-" He stomped his foot down. "Which is NEVER happening! You have a better chance of orbiting the Earth in under thirty seconds than seeing ME work for Waddle!" He paused before adding sheepishly, "Again." He had nearly forgotten the very short amount of time he had technically been on the payroll of Waddle before things quickly went haywire.

Fenton was surprised when he heard Mark begin to laugh and watched as the taller of the two began to hold onto his side with laughter.

"What's so funny!?" he demanded.

"You! You're funny! Wow, I really didn't think you'd ever be this funny!"

Fenton just waited, half tempted to try ditching him again; but he knew as long as Mark had his scooter, he wouldn't be able to outrun him.

After recovering from his amusement, Mark ran a hand through his head feathers and smiled down at Fenton. "I don't want you to work at Waddle. I want something even BETTER!"

Fenton said nothing, not liking where this was going at all.

Mark stepped off his scooter and there was a part of Fenton that wanted to jump on it and take off. But Mark was blocking him from ever letting that happen. Before he could think much further on an escape route, he found himself stepping back until he was up against the brick wall of the building. Mark was so close to him. Uncomfortably close.

Fenton tensed up as Mark moved in close; so close that his beak was millimeters from Fenton's ear. "I want to date you."

Fenton's eyes widened. "WHAT!?"

"And before you go accusing me of using this as some other publicity stunt-let me just tell you: it's not. I mean, sure, I'll be able to USE it for that reason, but that's not the sole reason" explained Mark.

"Please don't get so close to me" Fenton found himself whispering.

Mark leaned back a little and watched him carefully.

Feeling the need to defend himself, Fenton went on, "You're crazy, you know that? You can't just-After all the things you've done to me-!" He couldn't even finish his sentences, he was that frustrated. "You can't expect me to believe a single word that comes out of your mouth!"

Mark pushed himself forwards, leaning over and placing a hand on both sides of Fenton, caging him in against the brick wall. "Well, believe it, baby! You've grabbed my attention! I've finally seen what's under that gizmo suit and I'm fascinated by what I see! I was blinded before by all the power and technology when really I should have just been looking at you! You're the one who makes it all happen!" He moved his hand so that he could take a finger and gently caress the side of Fenton's feathered cheek.

Fenton flinched at the touch.

"Fenton Crackshell" whispered Mark.

"Cabrera" Fenton said automatically.

"Huh?"

"Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera" said Fenton as he avoided making eye contact with Mark. He hated how close the parrot was to him. "That's my full last name."

Mark made a bored face. "Whatever. Details."

Fenton opened his mouth to refute but Mark beat him to it.

"So? What do you say, amigo? It would be so great- the two of us! The world would never know what hit them! We'd make the ulimate power couple! My charismatic genius and your scientific know-how! There isn't anything we couldn't do!"

Having heard enough, Fenton finally used all the self defense lessons his M'ma had ingrained into his brain since he could walk and shoved Mark off of him. He jerked his knee up which nailed Mark right in the hip, causing Mark to cry out in pain and nearly fall over.

"Forget it, Beaks! I'm not interested!" He began storming off down the alley.

Clearly oblivious to it all, Mark titled his head to his side once he recovered and watched Fenton walk away. "What's wrong? Am I coming on too strong? I know it's pretty intimidating to imagine dating me, but I mean-come on!"

Fenton just continued walking, not wanting to hear anymore nor spend anymore time with the billionaire.

Realizing that Fenton was still walking away from him, the spoiled parrot narrowed his eyes. "Don't think this is the last time you've heard from me, Gizzy! You WILL be mine! You'll see! The world will love us!"

Now on the other side of the alley, Fenton closed his eyes and shuddered. He would definitely have to speak to his M'ma about a restraining order if this was going to be a new normal for Mark.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Author's Note: So, this happened. I just had to get this out of my system. Don't know if there will be more to this. Maybe someday? I'm very intrigued by the concept of a one-sided romance between Mark Beaks and Fenton. So, we'll see. For now this is simply a one-shot. So, please don't wait for this to be updated for another chapter. There's a high chance it won't be. This was more experimental. Never worked with any of the Ducktales 2017 versions of our favorite characters. Let me know what you think! Be safe out there! -EricaX


End file.
